SOS
by Tesina Gela Gardner
Summary: AU Titanic!Naruto style! Naruto a poor boy searching for a new life on yonder, meets Sasuke a young rich man who is searching for a soul mate, on the ship everyone is talking about. SasuNaru Got Yaoi? Hell yes!XD
1. Chapter 1

OMG! I don't know why but this idea would not leave me alone! Heehee! This is probably my best idea yet! (and it only took me a week…) ----throws confetti in the air---- Man this took me a while to set it up, since I hadta go and watch the movie again…and I cried yet again… so sad but I promise Sasuke would not die like Jack did! Nooooo! Just thinking of him dieing makes me wanna go run and hide in my room and cry! I think I'll go do just that. Well here is the prologue! Tell me what yah think plz! ---runs to her room---

Disclaimer: Heck. If I did own it, I would have made Sasuke and Naruto do it in the third episode…

Here is something u guys should know BEFORE u start reading or else u'll be so confused a train would hit u and u still wouldn't know where u were… I think I confused u even more oO ah well…

1. This did not happen 84 years ago…I DO NOT want to see an old Naruto…reminds me of Jiraiya… bleh…let's say it happened around 20 years ago for this story, cuz u know how it took them forever to find it, well they did, 64 years earlier...and besides it's my story and if I want it to be different then it will be! Remember it was inspired! Not based off Titanic! Just to make it clear to yah guys.

2. This would sorta start out like the movie but will eventually be random stuff thrown in, cuz I seem to enjoy doing just that

3. I still don't know who I should have killed off from the Titanic so don't even mention it to me, except I know Sakura is goin down with the ship :D

4. If yah got questions/suggestions/ideas feel free to visit my profile and IM me. Otherwise leave me the hell alone.

5. The characters are between the ages of 22-24 and some even older. Sasuke and Naruto are around 37 and 38 in the present, and in the past 17 and 18.

6. Rated M for the later chapters that will soon come. And this contains yaoi! Don't like. Then don't even come here anymore!

7. Be **prepared **for some wacky twists! Cuz I happen to be famous for that in my other stories!

**Prologue: The Ship Known as The Unsinkable**

Technology has developed quite well since the Titanic sunk those long 20 years ago. They were able to expand electricity and build phones and new state of the art computers with new gadgets and everything to be able to search with. They were even able to build a sub that can host many devices and equipment inside each one of them.

These were used to find a Golden Fan(**1**) that has said to have been lost in the bowels of the ship during the disaster. They say that the rich -and the last- Uchiha, Sasuke, of the Uchiha Industries, at age 17 had went onboard of this ship and miraculously died from the sinking. He was said to have given his heirloom, which was in fact the Golden Fan that had been passed down from generations to generations, to his fiancé. From the stories Sasuke's supposed fiance had somehow got locked into one of the rooms of the ship and died holding onto the fan. Thus beginning the search of the very expensive antique. Currently a few people of this era found it to be very challenging and thought to search for it around The Titanic. If they can find it first.

"Do you see it?" A young sleepy redhead said to the brunette haired man sitting next to her. She was getting tired of doing all these searching's for the so called golden fan and the ship.

'It's been over 10 years,' she thought, 'and we still can't seem to find the Titanic. I'm sure she's down here somewhere.' She sighed inwardly and stifled a small yawn.

"Not yet a little more to the left, little more." The brunette stated scanning the bottom of the ocean inside of the small sphere sub. He was currently trying to steer the little hands of the contraption that was lurking in the water. The red head was merely sitting across from him, watching the murky sea, trying to stay awake, as they passed in the submarine. As the brightness of the sea light under them caught an enormous dark shadow, realization dawned on the both of them.

"Ah, there it is! Konohamaru, you see that!" Moegi shouted excitedly, sleepiness forgotten. They found it, they finally found the Titanic! And it didn't take 'em 30 years!

"Yes, yes I do." Konohamaru smiled, him and Moegi were geniuses! He couldn't wait to rub it in Undon's face that he found the ship first. "Alright, let's send in the surveillance cam."

"Aye, aye ca-pay-tan!" Moegi sing-songed happily hauling out the mini-mini sub they had in the back. She opened up the lower panel of the submarine and lightly place the mini into the water. Turning the cam on she shut the lid and made her way to the screen in front of her. She typed in a certain code and the cam showed the outside underwater world of the ocean.

Moegi loved working with technology, especially the kind where you can get down and dirty. Well not really…

"Hey look! I found something!"

"What, what is it!" Konohamaru shouted in excitement. Could it be? Did they finally stumble across the "Treasure of the Sea"(**2**).

"It looks like a gold plated safe, Konohamaru!"

"Yes!" Konohamaru shouted, "Moegi," he said turning to her, "leave the camera and let's get that baby reeled in."

"Yes sir!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Udon, Konohamaru's boss, heard of the news of the finding of the gold safe the Golden Fan was said to be hosted in. He called up every news station and had several reporters come out to the deck of the Keldysh that they were doing research on.

"Well."

"Well what Mr. Udon," Konahamaru said looking down at the safe.

"Aren't you going to open it." Udon wiped some snot from his nose with a tissue, the cold was really getting to him. The cameras of the camera men began rolling, the reporters closed in around Konohamru in anticipation. It was time.

"Oh right, hai! Right away Mr. Udon sir!" Konohamaru said grinning wolfishly in greed of his greatest find yet. The door then is pried loose. It clangs onto the deck, no one made a sound or move. He moves closer, peering into the safe's wet interior. Deep breaths were taken in. And there it was, the Golden Fan. He anxiously brought out the beautiful thing. Slowly and carefully, as to not drop it. The crowd of reporters gasped in awe. It was the most beautiful sight in the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, have you heard?"

"What."

"Didn't you see the news last night? They seemed to have found the Golden Fan."

"Your shitting me."

"No, I'm not."

"We might have to go find out more about this huh, _dobe_."

"Hai. After all, _teme_, it was your gift to me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

So uh…did yah find this mildly amusing…well anyways Imma gonna go do my work now darn homework… well bye!

Oh and I will give a cookie to the person who can guess who the captain is gonna be! Come on it's not that hard!

L8tr peeps of the SasuNaru fan club. XD Ok and uh don't forget to leave a review cuz me luvs reviews!

1. Well…uh let's see this didn't take me long enough to come up with so since Sasuke's filthy rich and his symbol is a fan then yeah…

2. Very much like the "Heart of the Ocean" just with different words used XD…lol…I am lame aren't I? It's all those darn fan fictions I've been reading I guess and too much deviantart too O.O


	2. We Are Here!

Yay! I am so glad so many of u like this story! _:glomps everyone: _Hehehe… XD

Disclaimer: Heck. If I had own it, I would have made Sasuke and Naruto do it in the third episode..

**Chapter 2: We are here!**

* * *

"Oi!" 

No answer.

"OI!"

"What, what is it, now?" Udon had a rough night last night, _The damn reporters' will not leave me alone! _he thought banging his head repeatedly on his inexpensive desk. Konohamaru felt sorry for the guy.

"We have received a phone call from a person that calls himself Mr. Uchiha and he-"

"Did you say, Mr. Uchiha?" Could it be possible, was the last Uchiha still alive!

"Why yes sir, I did."

Udon began to jump for joy. Konohamaru looked at him weirdly, and wondered if his boss was on drugs.

"Please, please! Tell him to come here! We will send a plane!"

"Yes sir!" Konahamaru said leaving from the way he came.

* * *

"Do they offer free peanuts here?" 

"No dobe, this is a private flight. We are not going to Cancun or something."

"Right…"

A few minutes pass by.

"Sasuke."

"What."

"I'm hungry." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Naruto pouted.

"Sasukeeee!" Naruto said tugging oh his sleeve. "Give me some food!"

Sasuke sighed, "Do I look like a vending machine to you."

"Yes."

"Dobe."

Naruto pouted and gave Sasuke that kawaii puppy dog look. Sasuke couldn't help but fall for his fiancé's scheme. Sasuke then called one of the flight attendants over and asked if she could bring them something to eat. She nodded and made her way to the back.

"I am never doing this for you again," Sasuke said gritting his teeth and handing over the sandwich and bag of chips the lady gave him.

"Sankyuu Saskuay." Naruto said happily while eating his sandwich.

* * *

"He should arrive here any minute now, Mr. Udon." A sailor said staring off into the distance, Udon dismissed him. 

"I can't wait!" He said then turning around and glared at the remaining reporters that still haven't left.

"Leave now, or you will all loose your jobs!" Well that did it. Only a pair of two stayed. One with a smile and the other with a frown on their features. To tell you the truth, they were both plain scary looking. The one that smiled this creepy looking smile, looked to be in his late 30's and had short black hair and a pale face, he stepped forward and walked towards Udon.

"Hi, I'm Sai, part of the EyeWitnessEverything News."

"Hello Sai," he said, politely shaking Sai's hand.

"Mr. Udon sir, I am curious to see what this last Uchiha, Sasuke, looks like. Did he mention if he had his fiance with him?"

"He never said, but we will find out soon enough." Udon can tolerate two reporters but twenty of them in one setting was too much for him to handle.

The other man who almost looked almost like Sai, had spiky black hair, and a face that could make any strong man wet his pants. The reporter then came striding slowly towards him.

"I am Yamato, and I am from the WeSpotCoolStuff News channel, I have heard so much about you Mr. Udon."

"Uh..It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yamato." He said cautiously shaking Yamato's hand. This guy gave him the creeps…

* * *

"Ah, look Sasuke-teme! It's a boat!" 

"It's a ship, dobe."

"Yeah…whatever."

"PLEASE MAKE SURE YOUR SEATBELTS ARE ON AT THIS TIME, WE ARE NOW GETTING READY TO LAND"

Naruto jumped up and clinged on to Sasuke for protection. Sasuke smirked, he loved seeing his dobe when he is scared. He always worn this adorable expression.

"Sasukeeee!" Naruto held him harder than what was necessary.

"Oof! Naruto…let go…can't breathe.."

Naruto let go of him, and sweat dropped, "Sorry teme! Hehehehe…"

"Don't you…ever…do that ….again…" Sasuke said trying to recover his lost air supply.

"WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED! THANK YOU AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FLIGHT!"

"Yay! We are here!"

"Naruto wait!" It was too late, Naruto had already reached the front of the plane and was getting off. "Usuratonkachi…"

* * *

"Sir, he arrived." 

"Let's go and meet him then, shall we?"

A blonde haired boy came out of the plane, Udon was confused, he always thought that Sasuke was a brunette. Maybe those rumors were wrong?

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha." He said extending out his hand.

"Eh? I'm not Sasuke." Naruto said looking up at him, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He grabbed the unoccupied hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm his fiancé!"

Udon nodded in understanding and noticed another figure behind Naruto.

"Ah, so you must be Sasuke." Udon said shaking his hand, "I am Udon the founder of this ship. We have your Golden Fan in safe keeping."

"I wanna see it!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes, right this way Mr. Uzamaki and Uchiha."

They followed him inside, going down a large corridor of the deck. The two reporters following after them in a quiet notion.

* * *

"Well this is the Lab Deck, where we keep everything we find in this room." Udon walked over to a small safe in the corner of the room. "Your Golden Fan is in this golden safe." 

Naruto squealed in pure joy and ripped open the safe, he gently took out the Fan and placed it on the marble counter.

"It's so beautiful! I haven't seen it in a while!" Naruto cried tears of joy. "Sasuke it's my engagement gift you gave me!" He hugged Sasuke then turned back to gaze more at his prize, to find a pair of obsidian eyes staring back at him.

"Hello there, Naruto. You know, you're kinda small for a guy." Sai said taking Naruto's hand and staring at him up and down, if you strained your ears enough, you can here a very faint growl. (A/N: XD)

"I'm Sai." Sai pulled him down and extremely close to his body. Naruto stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You're very cute, no?" He said leaning down to claim Naruto's lips. But, before that could happen, Naruto was jerked out of Sai's grip and pulled to Sasuke's chest.

"Don't. Touch. What is mine." Sasuke said giving Sai the Uchiha death glare and pulling Naruto upright.

"Ne, Sasuke, I can take care of myself yah know," Naruto said slightly pouting.

"Naruto, promise me you'll stay away from him."

Naruto looked over to Sai who caught his gaze and gave him that creepy smile of his.

"I promise." He said trying to avoid Sai's prying eyes.

Yamato then made his grand entrance and came up towards where Sasuke and Naruto were.

"Hello, Mr Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you two in person. I am Yamato." He said, shaking both their hands. "And you're his fiancé I presume," putting his gaze directly on Naruto. Naruto gave him a small nod in reply. _This guy was **way **scarier than Sai by tenfold, _Naruto thought itching slowly away from the Yamato guy.

Udon cleared his throat thinking this little masquerade was over. "Would you like me to show you to your stateroom?"

* * *

I'm ending it here. 

I'm tired.

I have a freaking cold. Read Sick as a Dog…I based it on that one-shot I wrote! XD

And I seriously need sleep. ---yawn----

Here is chapter 2

Go ahead and please review! OMG! O.o I just rhymed XD! Night SasuNaru peeps! ----falls asleep---


End file.
